Midnight Memories
by BeeGees
Summary: "Etat d'esprit actuel : fou amoureux de cet idiot." [Sterek]
1. Nothing good ever happens after midnight

**Nothing good ever happens after midnight.**

Le vendredi soir était le moment où la plupart des gens sortent s'amuser, faire la fête, peut-être avoir un verre ou deux. Pour Stiles Stilinski, c'était apparemment l'occasion parfaite pour se promener au cœur de la forêt et avoir enfin le mot final sur cette histoire de meurtre sur laquelle il travaillait depuis une semaine.

Quand il avait _accidentellement_ entendu son père au téléphone évoquer un assassinat près du domaine des Hale, la curiosité maladive de Stiles avait été piquée. De là, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière : il avait mené sa petite enquête, rassemblant tous les éléments, établissant des théories, glanant des informations à gauche et à droite. Scott lui avait dit qu'il ne sentait aucune nouvelle odeur en ville. Pas de nouveau loup-garou. La victime n'était pas une créature surnaturelle mais Allison la connaissait. C'était une chasseuse à la retraite. Retrouvé sauvagement assassinée, tous près de la maison des Hale.

La conclusion n'avait pas plu à Stiles.

Alors il avait pris une décision : il allait confronter Derek Hale.

Il aurait bien aimé venir le jour, c'aurait incontestablement été plus intelligent. Mais son père était au taquet avec lui depuis les évènements du Kanima. Il gardait un œil sévère sur lui et vérifiait tous les jours qu'il était bien allé au lycée. Il lui avait même interdit d'approcher Hale ou sa meute ou quiconque dans la liste noire du shérif. Stiles savait qu'il avait une bonne intention et qu'il s'inquiétait – d'ailleurs, il ressentait un peu de culpabilité, il détestait inquiéter son père – mais c'était devenu étouffant, à la longue. Donc, le voilà, au cœur de la forêt à minuit passée.

Sauf que les bois, la nuit, c'était jamais une bonne idée. Stiles le savait. Il approuvait pleinement ce principe que son père n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher depuis ses débuts dans la puberté : _« Rien de bien ne se passe après minuit. »._ Il était sur le qui-vive, le cœur affolé - une vague réminiscence de la nuit où Scott avait été mordu.

Alors, lorsqu'il croisa deux yeux rouge vif dans l'obscurité, il fit aussitôt un énorme bond en arrière, sans remarquer le fossé à quelques pas derrière lui.

« Stil- »

Trop tard. Stiles dégringolait déjà la pente et atterrit douloureusement quatre mètres plus bas, face contre terre. Il leva la tête, gémit, seulement pour rencontrer une paire de baskets plantée sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de son nez.

« Idiot. »

Stiles pensa qu'il était plus susceptible de mourir de honte d'être tombé dans un fossé devant Derek Hale que par les nombreux bleus et écorchures qu'il avait récolté pendant sa chute.

Il glapit quand une main agrippa son capuchon et le souleva, le remettant solidement sur ses pieds. Derek ne lâcha pas pour autant le capuchon, conscient que c'était la seule chose qui soutenait Stiles. L'odeur légère du sang lui titillait le nez.

« Salut. » fit timidement Stiles, à défaut de trouver autre chose à dire.

Derek le regarda de haut en bas, analysant les dégâts, et l'adolescent se contenta de se mordre les lèvres, silencieux. Apparemment Derek n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait car il releva la tête et lui adressa un regard exaspéré.

« Comment as-tu survécu aussi longtemps ? »

Stiles eut un petit sourire piteux.

« Je te le ferai savoir quand je le découvrirai. »

Derek ne répondit pas. A la place, il posa les mains sur les hanches de Stiles et le souleva du sol, le balançant sur son épaule tout en faisant attention à ses blessures. Puis, comme si le brun ne pesait rien, il commença à marcher.

« Um, Derek, » prononça Stiles, incroyablement gêné.

« Tais-toi. Tu saignes de la jambe. »

Stiles remarqua qu'en effet, sa cuisse lui faisait un mal de chien. Il pinça les lèvres, ne dit rien pour approximativement quinze secondes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, le silence ayant raison de lui.

« Alors, hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et Stiles eut une pensée pour la chasseuse assassinée. Il essaya de bouger ses jambes mais Derek les tenait fermement pour qu'il ne tombe pas en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? » s'éleva finalement la voix claire de Derek.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en plein dilemme. Quand il s'était faufilé hors de la maison, il avait été déterminé de confronter directement Derek à propos du meurtre. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant Derek – _sur_ Derek – il hésitait. Et si l'autre le prenait mal ? S'il exécutait sa menace de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents, pour de vrai cette fois ? S'il était vraiment un meurtrier et qu'il décidait de le tuer et de cacher son corps parce qu'il avait découvert la vérité ?

Stiles fut brutalement sorti de ses réflexions quand il sentit Derek farfouiller dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« H-Hé ! » protesta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Derek ne répondit pas, mais le tintement familier d'un trousseau de clés le fit à sa place. Stiles haussa les sourcils quand il entendit sa Jeep se déverrouiller. Derek ouvrit la portière avec son bras libre. L'instant d'après, il fut déposé sur le siège du conducteur et Derek s'accroupit devant lui.

Stiles baissa les yeux vers lui, un peu étonné.

« Ne bouge pas, » lui ordonna Derek.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse protester, Derek déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit le premier bouton de son jean.

Stiles refusa de réfléchir à la situation et se contenta de se lever légèrement, s'appuyant sur les épaules de Derek. Ce dernier fit glisser le jean jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ses chevilles et examina la longue coupure sur la cuisse du brun.

« Tu n'as pas un bandage, ou quelque chose du genre ? » demanda le plus âgé en levant les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'adolescent.

Stiles se demanda si Derek était au courant de comment toute cette situation avait l'air. Il se demanda aussi s'il ressortirait vivant s'il se penchait en avant, parce qu'il suffisait de ça seulement pour embrasser Derek. Il resta un long moment figé, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de l'Alpha.

« Et bien ? » s'impatienta Derek.

Stiles cilla.

« Je dois avoir un truc, attends, » répondit-il en se penchant en arrière, s'allongeant à moitié sur son dos pour atteindre la boite-à-gants.

Sous le regard incrédule de Derek, il en sortit, respectivement, un petit tupperware contenant une vieille salade de tomates, une bouteille d'eau Evian d'un litre, trois tablettes de chocolat noir, cinq emballages d'Adderall, une récente photo de Michael Jackson dédicacé par ce dernier – _n'était-il pas censé être mort ?_ – et une batte de baseball qui, Derek était certain, ne devait _normalement_ _pas_ passer dans cette boite-à-gants.

« Est-ce que tu as _tout_ là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement horrifié.

Stiles émit un « hun hun », suivi d'un « aha » victorieux quand il mit enfin la main sur un rouleau de bandage. Il se redressa, un peu trop vite vu la douleur qui traversa son torse et qui lui arracha un gémissement. Derek se contenta de lui faucher le rouleau des mains, le dérouler et en couper un morceau avec ses dents.

Stiles l'observa, embarrassé, alors que l'Alpha saisissait sans délicatesse sa jambe et la relevait légèrement pour faire passer le bandage sous sa cuisse.

Il se demanda brièvement si c'était la chute qui le faisait halluciner, mais tout ça avait l'air bien réel – du moins, d'après la douleur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire le truc, avec les veines noires et tout ? » demanda Stiles avec une moue. « Ça fait vachement mal. »

Derek releva la tête et lui lança son fameux regard de _''tu ne vaux pas une seconde de mon temps.''_ Mais comme il y avait un monde entre ce qu'exprimait Derek et ce qu'il faisait, l'Alpha posa sa main sur la cuisse et Stiles se sentit aussitôt à moitié soulagé de sa douleur. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il se détendit, rabattit sa tête en arrière et posa ses mains à plat sur le siège, une partie de la tension quittant ses épaules.

« Alors ? »

Les yeux de Stiles dérivèrent du plafond de la Jeep jusqu'à l'homme en face de lui qui venait de parler.

« Alors ? » répéta l'adolescent, confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt à cette heure ? »

Stiles fut pris au dépourvu. Il balbutia une suite de mots inintelligibles, seuls les mots « promenade » et « air frais » se distinguant du lot.

Derek le jaugea du regard un long moment, rendant Stiles mal à l'aise. Il savait -il _savait_ – que son cœur l'avait trahi. Il battait beaucoup trop fort. Il considéra un moment de pousser Derek, fermer la portière et rouler aussi vite que possible, et ce fut au moment où il allait mettre son plan en pratique que Derek ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu penses que j'ai tué la chasseuse. »

Ce n'était pas une question – ce n'était même pas un reproche. Juste une affirmation, neutre, sans émotion.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Stiles. « Non, non ! Je n'ai pas- je n'oserai jamais- oh laisse tomber. » soupira-t-il devant le regard sceptique de Derek. « Tu l'as fait ? »

« Tu m'en crois capable ? » renvoya Derek et il y eut quelque chose comme de la _blessure_ dans ses yeux mais qui passa tellement vite que Stiles crut halluciner.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. » répondit franchement Stiles.

Derek se contenta de faire un nœud avec le bandage avant de couper ce qui pendait avec l'ongle de son index.

« Le corps a été retrouvé sur la propriété Hale, » continua Stiles, parce que maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. « Elle était mutilée, comme si un animal sauvage l'avait attaqué. Et elle a été traînée là-bas après qu'on l'ait tué, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'y aventurer, ok ? J'ai vérifié. » Il marqua une pause. « Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Tu l'as.. tuée ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Derek- »

« Ce n'était pas moi. » le coupa l'ébène, tranchant.

Stiles mourrait d'envie de le croire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec ce sentiment de doute qui stagnait dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Derek ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Scott a dit qu'il n'y a aucun nouveau loup en ville. Peter est mort. Ce serait qui, alors ? Un puma ? » L'ironie dégoulinait de ces mots. « Si tu disais la vérité je pourrais- »

« Ce n'était pas _moi_ , Stiles, » répéta Derek, agacé. « Fais-moi confiance. »

« Pourquoi le ferai-je ? »

La question resta en suspens. Derek leva la tête et son regard, incroyablement expressif, vrilla contre celui du plus jeune. Bleu contre brun.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Il eut un simple haussement d'épaules détaché en guise de réponse. Derek était soudainement fasciné par un buisson à sa droite. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles posa ses mains sur les joues de l'ébène et l'obligea à le regarder. Il réitéra sa question.

« Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? » formula Derek avec un sourire ironique qui disparut aussitôt. « Tu as fait tes preuves, après tout. » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Stiles en resta bouche-bée. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient débarrassé du Kanima que Derek faisait référence à la scène dans la piscine. Jusque-là, l'Alpha avait royalement ignoré cet évènement - il ne l'avait même pas remercié, l'ingrat – comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé. Soudainement, Stiles ne comprit pas sa surprise à la déclaration de Derek. Y avait intérêt que l'autre lui fasse confiance ! Il avait quand même sauvé la _vie_ du mec.

« Oh, » lâcha-t-il, quand même un peu ébahi. « Ok. »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autres ? Il se sentait incroyablement bien – Derek Hale lui faisait confiance ! – mais il n'était pas sûr de comment justifier cette soudaine chaleur au creux de son ventre. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait que Derek Hale lui fasse confiance ou non ? Ça changeait rien à sa vie.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue. Il se voilait la face ! Bien sûr que ça lui faisait plaisir – un peu. Il était presque sûr que Derek ne faisait confiance à personne. Il se sentait.. privilégié ? C'était agréable.

Il ne remarqua que tardivement qu'il n'y avait plus aucune pression sur sa cuisse. Il leva la tête, alarmé. Derek s'était relevé et commençait déjà à s'éloigner vers les bois.

« Attends ! » s'écria Stiles en se levant de son siège pour le retenir.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié son jean toujours autour de ses chevilles et il se ramassa le sol pour la deuxième fois en une heure.

« Idiot. » se moqua Derek sans esquisser un geste pour l'aider, se contentant de le regarder, les mains dans les poches.

Stiles leva la tête et lui envoya un regard noir, pas du tout crédible avec son nez rouge de douleur.

« Pourrais-tu au moins m'aider à me relever ? Mince, je savais qu'un Derek gentil ça pouvait pas durer ! »

Derek afficha une expression amusée et tira la main que Stiles lui tendait, le remettant sur ses pieds. Le brun reprit prudemment sa place sur le siège de sa Jeep.

« Ménage-toi, » lui conseilla Derek en se penchant vers lui pour vérifier que la blessure n'avait pas recommencé à saigner.

Son odeur parvint à Stiles qui se surprit à inspirer discrètement. Il avait son nez pratiquement contre l'épaule de Derek. Il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser..

Stiles ne fut pleinement conscience de cette impulsion qu'après y avoir cédé. Les lèvres de Derek étaient chaudes, agréables, étonnamment douces. Et ce dernier ne réagissait pas donc Stiles enserra sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, les yeux fermés. Il fallut plus de quinze secondes pour que Derek le repousse enfin, les mains fermement serrés sur ses épaules. Stiles était surpris qu'il l'ait laissé faire aussi longtemps.

« Tu ne peux pas me tabasser je suis déjà blessé. » fut la première phrase qui sortit de sa bouche dès que ses lèvres se détachèrent de ceux de l'Alpha.

Derek lâcha simplement un soupir fatigué et lui tapota la cuisse avant de se relever.

« Rentre chez toi, Stiles. »

L'adolescent le regarda s'éloigner, agréablement surpris. Quand Derek fut sur le point de disparaître dans les bois, il l'appela.

« Hey, Derek ? »

L'Alpha le regarda par-dessus son épaule et Stiles lui fit un sourire désarmant.

« Merci. »

L'ébène lui envoya un petit sourire à peine distinguable dans le noir, mais bien présent, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Stiles ne bougea pas, même après que Derek eut disparu dans la forêt. Il resta là, sur le siège de sa Jeep, réchauffé à l'intérieur par une douce chaleur alors que l'air frais s'infiltrer sous son gilet.

Peut-être que son père avait tort, finalement.

.

.

 **N/A :** Heya, c'est moi. Oui, voilà une autre fic Sterek. Ce couple est juste _tellement_ bien. Attention, je dis bien une _fic_ , pas un one-shot. Ce sera une série de chapitres qui se dérouleront pour la plupart la nuit. Parce que c'est le meilleur moment de la journée. En fait, dans ma tête, il y a les chapitres principaux qui mettront en scène Stiles & Derek la nuit, et à côté des interludes, qui se déroulent le jour et avec – probablement – toute la clique. Enfin, vous verrez bien. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier aperçu !

 **PS :** La série ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Jeff Davis, parce que si elle m'appartenait Stiles aurait perdu sa virginité avec Derek et je m'en bas les COUETTES de la différence d'âge namého.


	2. Trois mots

**Trois mots**

Il était encore tôt et Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, une main se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Il serait bien sorti flâner dans le quartier, peut-être trouver Scott et zoner dans les rues, mais il était puni pour à cause de sa petite escapade de nuit - oui, son père avait fini par savoir. Stiles n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris. Son père finissait _toujours_ par savoir. Il était donc forcé de rester à la maison et ce jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Rester confiné dans sa chambre ne lui réussissait décidément pas. Il s'ennuyait à en mourir et se retrouvait seul face à ses pensées. Ce qui n'était généralement pas bon. Il aurait bien allumé son ordinateur, histoire de s'avancer dans ses devoirs ou regarder une série aléatoire qu'il aurait choisi au pif dans les propositions de Netflix, mais honnêtement, il n'était pas du tout concentré.

Il avait embrassé Derek Hale.

Stiles s'ébouriffa les cheveux, énervé. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il _pensait_ ? Avait-il des tendances suicidaires ou comment ? Stiles savait que sur ce coup-là, il avait seulement eu de la chance : Derek avait dû être de bonne humeur ou quelque chose comme ça pour l'avoir laissé partir en un morceau. L'intimité qu'apportait la nuit entrait en facteur aussi, comme s'il pouvait tout dire, tout faire sans qu'aucune conséquence n'en résulte. La nuit avait eu une sensation d'irréelle, presque abstraite.

Stiles grogna _._ Ça n'avait _aucun sens_ !

Il avait embrassé Derek putain de Hale et maintenant si Stiles le revoyait, ce serait tellement embarrassant et gênant et inconfortable et putain il l'avait _embrassé_. Scott commençait doucement à s'intégrer dans la meute de Derek, et ça voulait dire qu'il allait sans conteste revoir l'Alpha, et qu'il allait vraisemblablement mourir. Stiles inspira profondément et s'assied au bord de son lit.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Stiles y réfléchit. S'il avait embrassé Derek, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Il n'avait pas détesté le baiser – au contraire. Il aurait aimé dire que c'avait été trop rapide pour en avoir un avis mais c'était faux et il le savait. Quinze secondes, c'était beaucoup. C'était énorme. C'était-

Il avait aimé.

Stiles s'effondra sur son oreiller, catastrophé. Bon sang, tout ça était tellement.. tordu. Il songea sérieusement à ignorer toute cette affaire quand il y eut du bruit à sa fenêtre.

« Scoooooooooooooooooooott ! » gémit-il en se jetant sur son ami avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le loup-garou bascula dangereusement en arrière et reprit son équilibre au dernier moment. Il saisit son ami par les épaules et l'éloigna fermement de lui.

« Stiles, ceci est un nouveau pull et je _refuse_ qu'il finisse comme celui de la dernière fois où Lydia t'a planté un lapin et que j'ai dû te ramassé à la petite cuillère. »

Stiles eut l'air personnellement offensé.

« OK, de un, Lydia ne m'a pas planté un lapin, elle avait eu un _empêchement._ Et de deux, tu appelles _ça_ un pull ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur, en désignant la monstruosité aux pois verts et blancs que portait Scott.

Ce dernier se gratta la joue, gêné.

« Ma mère me l'a acheté, d'accord ? Et j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir. » Il se pencha vers lui et baissa la voix d'une octave : « j'ai besoin d'argent et si porter ça pendant quelques jours suffira à l'amadouer c'est avec plaisir. »

Stiles secoua la tête, faussement désapprobateur. Scott balaya la chambre du regard.

« J'ai entendu parler de ta punition, au fait. Ça craint, mec. Je suis venu te sauver de ton ennui. Alors.. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Call of ? »

Stiles eut un petit sourire. Il s'assied sur son lit et lança sa seconde manette sans viser. Scott, parce qu'il était Scott, l'attrapa sans effort particulier et s'installa en tailleurs sur le sol. La télévision fit un bruit monstre en s'allumant. Stiles se cala confortablement contre les oreillers et configura une première partie.

L'heure suivante fut ponctuée de protestations, cris de victoires et de grognements de mauvaise foi. Stiles s'agitait tellement qu'il finit par tomber de son lit et termina en tailleurs à même le sol, épaule contre épaule avec Scott.

Ce fut en plein milieu d'une course-poursuite que Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

« Donc il se peut que je sois gay. »

Le jeu fut immédiatement mis sur pause et Scott se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Gay comme dans homosexuel ? »

« Non gai comme dans j'ai la joie de vivre. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répondit Stiles, blasé.

Scott le regarda longuement. Tellement longuement que Stiles commença à se sentir mal à l'aise parce que bon sang il venait de faire le coming-out le plus _nul_ de l'univers et Scott était tellement en train de le juger, là, tout de suite.

« Et bien, » prononça Scott après ce qui sembla être une éternité. « Tu sais que ça ne change rien entre nous hein ? T'es toujours mon bro. »

Stiles laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ne se souvint pas avoir retenu.

« Ouais, je sais, au même temps, tu n'as que moi. » Scott lui asséna un coup d'épaule et il répliqua avec un coup de coude. Ils se chamaillèrent comme des petites filles pour quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'arrêtent dans un commun accord tacite.

Stiles rabattit sa tête en arrière avec un soupir et détailla le plafond.

« Alors comment c'est arrivé ? » lui demanda Scott, le ton léger.

L'adolescent dirigea son regard vers lui. « Comment quoi est arrivé ? »

« Ton homosexualité. Comment tu l'as découverte ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

Stiles déglutit et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. A la vue des sourcils froncés sur le visage de Scott, il l'avait senti aussi.

« Et bien en fait.. » commença-t-il lentement, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « J'avais déjà une petite idée sur le sujet, avant. Je veux dire, je n'en étais pas encore sûr à 100%. Danny n'avait pas répondu à ma question quand je lui ai demandé s'il me trouvait beau. Je le soupçonne d'avoir essayé d'épargner mes sentiments. Enfin, j'étais vraiment mitigé, tu vois. Mais hier soir j'ai, et bien il se peut que j'aie embrassé Derek et ça m'a en quelque sorte plu du coup je suis certain que je suis _quelque chose_. »

« Quoi ? » croassa Scott.

« Peut-être bi, va savoir. Vu comment j'ai aimé – aime toujours – Lydia c'est très probable. »

«Désolé est-ce qu'on peut revenir sur la partie avec Derek– »

« Enfin je sais que mon père n'aura pas de problème avec ça mais c'est juste que je peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender, tu vois ? Parce que je suis quand même son fils unique. Peut-être qu'il va me traiter différemment ou qu'il ne me verrait plus sous le même œil et j'ai vraiment pas envie que ça arrive. »

« Tu as embrassé Derek ? ! »

« Oh mon Dieu Scott ! » s'exclama Stiles. « Je suis littéralement en train de faire une crise existentielle et tout ce que tu retiens c'est que j'ai embrassé Derek ?! Oui, j'ai embrassé Derek. Passe à autre _chose_ ! » s'énerva-t-il en occultant totalement le fait que _lui_ ne passait pas à autre chose.

Scott écarquilla les yeux et le fixa comme s'il était la Vierge en personne.

« Je suis désolé, » formula-t-il lentement, « j'ai un peu de mal à concevoir un scénario où tu _embrasses_ Derek Hale et où tu en sors _vivant_ ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait, d'ailleurs ? Stiles, j'ai besoin de contexte ! »

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacé. « Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Il était deux heures du mat et j'étais fatigué et il était là et.. » Il soupira. « C'était un geste stupide, ok ? Je le regrette. »

« Mensonge. » releva le loup en haussant un sourcil.

« Bon, d'accord, je ne le regrette pas mais mec, c'est Derek, est-ce que tu l'as VU ? Je suis un ado de seize ans pleins d'hormones et excité, d'acc ? Lâche-moi un peu du lest. C'était juste pour tester, c'est pas que je l'aime ou un truc du genre.. »

« Mensonge ! » s'écria Scott, paniqué.

« ARGH ! »

Stiles attrapa son oreiller et enterra son visage dedans, incroyablement embarrassé. Lui, _aimer_ Derek ? Apprécier, à la rigueur, mais _aimer_ ? Il n'en était pas encore là et il le savait, peu importe ce que disait Scott. Et il espérait ne jamais avoir à y arriver. Aimer Derek Hale c'était pas possible de faire pire. C'était suicidaire ! C'était se condamner à une vie de tortures et cœurs brisés ! C'était.. c'était..

« .. Stiles, tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que je ne suis pas là. »

Stiles leva la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

« Triple négation, bravo, » félicita-t-il entre ses dents.

« Ne change pas de sujet, » répliqua Scott. « Pourquoi est-ce que ton cœur est complètement parti en couilles quand tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas Derek ? »

« Scott, je te préférai nettement mieux quand tu n'étais pas un loup-garou, je dis ça je dis rien. » Il y eut un long silence. « Ok, il se peut que j'apprécie un peu Derek » avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Scott pinça les lèvres, désapprobateur.

« Stiles, tu sais que Derek a vingt-quatre ans. »

« Yep. »

« Que c'est un loup-garou Alpha et ex-suspect de meurtre. »

« Yep. »

« Et qu'il est constipé émotionnellement. »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

« Je ne veux pas te déprimer ou quoi que ce soit, » dit Scott avec une moue de petit chiot. « mais tu n'as _aucune_ chance. »

« Et bien c'est toujours agréable d'avoir le soutien de son ami. » ricana Stiles. Mais son sourire en coin disparut aussitôt et il regarda de nouveau le plafond. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Scott ? » murmura-t-il, désemparé.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Scott était visiblement aussi paumé que lui. L'adolescent soupira et abattit fermement ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien, j'ai trois mots pour toute cette situation, » déclara-t-il d'un ton définitif.

« Tu aimes Derek ? » proposa Scott, la voix étonnamment douce.

Stiles le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré.

« Non. » répondit-il lentement. « Putain de _merde_. »

.

.

 **N/A :** J'ai essayé de pas être trop à la bourre pour la suite de cette fic, j'ai réussi ?

 **juju** ; merci beaucoup, héhé. Bah ouais, Derek en profite. Vive ce couple. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Vaalgus** : MDR je suis DESOLEE pour l'immense troll, j'ai ri, j'avoue. Mais la suite est là ! Pour le moment j'ai genre six chapitres programmés donc ça ne va pas vraiment finir de sitôt. Ça ne va pas trop être une fic prise de tête et entièrement focalisée sur la relation Derek-Stiles, (l'image mental est à la fois incroyablement mignonne et putain d'hilarante, tu crois que je réussirai à l'insérer dans cette fic ?) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait ultra plaisir.

 **Frightangel** : Ouiiiiiiii. La voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.


End file.
